


strawberry crush

by Nebbles



Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdinand realizes he may have a crush on Lorenz, Fluff, Gen, Horses, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Sienna gave another whinny, as if trying to insinuate something else, something softer between the two. Ferdinand paused in brushing through her mane, blinking a few times as he listened to her noises. Upon processing them, a flash of color decorated his cheeks.“Feelings for Lorenz? Why, that is…” Ferdinand blinked a few times. “It… it is not uncommon for a nobleman to fancy another one, I suppose, but…! He is just a dear friend, Sienna! I have not even known him for that long!”-------Upon yet another visit to Garreg Mach's fine stables, Ferdinand comes to a bit of a realization while tending to his horse, alongside Lorenz's.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ferdinand Week 2021





	strawberry crush

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be me if I didn't start off Ferdinand week with a sprinkling of Ferdenz! 
> 
> For Day 1, Horses!

Garreg Mach had many fine things to offer, but the stables were something Ferdinand could call magnificent. While he took his time to admire the spacious dining hall and kitchen, the awe-inspiring cathedral, the quiet peace of the fishing pond… none could compare to the feeling, the familiar comfort, this small corner of the monastery offered him. It reminded him of his time as a child, of the times he’d snuck away from his studies as a child to enjoy a ride around Aegir territory. While it wasn’t necessarily what one would call noble, it was still a memory that Ferdinand held dear.

He adored horses for as long as he remembered. Though vague, Ferdinand carried memories of being led to the stables as a small child, looking at all the horses in awe. They seemed to be such elegant creatures, so beautiful in their prime… and one day, he was to have his very own.

Sienna was gifted to him on his eighth birthday, a beautiful foal with a red coat and flaxen mane, big eyes meeting his own. He was enamored with her at first sight, wishing nothing more than to become fine friends, to share a bond as they grew older. He learned how to properly groom her, to attach a saddle, stirrups, and anything else needed to care for her when taking her on a ride. He also learned that she liked strawberries, and had once brought her a small crate of them from the kitchen. 

It was the first and last time he’d gotten in trouble for sneaking out food.

This was hardly a worry at the monastery, however, as he was free to ask for all the strawberries he pleased. The professor was rather adept at growing them in the greenhouse, and always had plenty to spare. Seeing as he couldn’t let this fortune go to waste, he made sure to take as many as possible to his beloved steed.

“It is a beautiful day, my dear Sienna.” Ferdinand’s sleeves were rolled up, gloves stationed in his pocket as he brushed down her mane. “Have you been enjoying yourself so far? I know we have only been here for quite a few moons, but I could not help to ask.”

She gave a soft whicker in reply, eyes closed as she nuzzles into Ferdinand’s hand. What other answer could this be other than a resounding yes? 

“I am sure you are enjoying the additional company when I am busy with my studies.” Such full stables! Ferdinand could count his own blessings to meet so many wonderful horses and their riders. “Though I may be busy, I shall always find time for you. I do ask the professor to put me on stable duty, after all!”

Sienna gave a soft snort, tail swishing towards the pen next to her. With a curious tilt of his head, Ferdinand looked to the side before giving a soft laugh. 

“Come now! Surely you do not think my frequent requests are to see Elizabeth. She is Lorenz’s steed, not mine.” And it was just a coincidence that Lorenz happened to be paired with him! “She may be a fine mare, but it is not my duty to care for her.”

She tapped her hooves against the dirt, clearly not buying Ferdinand’s words. Puzzled by this, he reached over to offer a strawberry in hopes it’d placate her. What could she be implying by this, mentioning Lorenz so? There were other horses here he had helped care for—Sylvain’s own, Ingrid’s pegasus… What was so peculiar? 

“Are you asking me if we can ride with Lorenz, perhaps?” The idea made him smile. What a treat that would be! “I will have to ask him this next time we have tea.” Which would be this week, if lucky!

At hearing Ferdinand say his name with such a smile, Sienna gave a softer whinny. This clearly was what she wished to hear, and who was Ferdinand to deny himself a chance to speak of his dear friend? He had been so fortunate to meet Lorenz, someone so like himself--so knowledgeable about tea, so well versed in the arts and politics, so noble and kind! And if that were not enough, they even found a chance to grow closer in the stables.

“I suppose if you wish for me to speak of him, I can do so.” Speaking of Lorenz felt as easy as taking his next breath. “Or is it of Elizabeth you wish to hear of?”

Lorenz! She wanted to hear about Lorenz! Ferdinand assumed her chuffs translated to this, and it furthered the smile on his face. And here he assumed she wished to speak of her friend… ah, it could not be helped. 

“You do know that the professor gave him that tea set of mine, correct?” He continued to brush her mane. “Oh, Lorenz adored it! We spoke of its finesse at great length when we first met for tea, of its craftsmanship, of our favorite blends… we even have one in common! We both carry an affinity for Seiros Tea. It hardly surprises me, as he is a fine nobleman such as myself.” 

Lorenz spoke often of Rose Petal Tea as well, and Ferdinand had made a promise to try it at their next meeting. 

“He also enjoys singing as well—yet another shared trait! I have yet to hear him, however, as the professor has not assigned us to choir practice together yet.” And were his voice to impress Lorenz… the idea of such a thing sounded rather pleasant, Ferdinand had to admit. Many had given their compliments to Ferdinand’s voice in the past, yet would it hurt to have one more? “It is as if the differences in our birthplace hold no matter. We have become the best of friends.”

Best of friends… it was a wonderful blessing to have, something he didn’t get to enjoy fully in his younger age. While he got along well with some of the other nobles around his age, and the attendants in the Aegir estate, nothing made him feel this way, this warm and full. He wasn’t going to discount his bond with Sienna, of course, but she could certainly not enjoy tea and talks of nobility with him!

Sienna gave another whinny, as if trying to insinuate something else, something softer between the two. Ferdinand paused in brushing through her mane, blinking a few times as he listened to her noises. Upon processing them, a flash of color decorated his cheeks.

“Feelings for Lorenz? Why, that is…” Ferdinand blinked a few times. “It… it is not uncommon for a nobleman to fancy another one, I suppose, but…! He is just a dear friend, Sienna! I have not even known him for that long!”

He heard another whinny from Elizabeth, who he presumed had been listening to this conversation intently. Was she agreeing with Sienna? Did she hear Lorenz speak of Ferdinand in this very same way? Were they in agreement that feelings had blossomed between them so suddenly? One’s first crush (or perhaps love, even) was a momentous occasion, and to think he could be experiencing this right now…! 

“I could simply not just… oh, I could not tell Lorenz. We are busy with our studies, and I am not a member of the Golden Deer House, even if he has personally invited me…” Was it serious? It was mentioned in passing how he thought Ferdinand would be a fine addition to his house, to work in tandem in more things than stable duty… “To transfer for this matter seems rather silly, Sienna. I am not even sure my feelings are ones of romance.”

She stamped her hoof into the dirt with a louder snort, shaking out her mane. Clearly, it was her time to act as a romantic advisor, encouraging him in this manner. 

“It is not that simple,” he continued, “and I know I could not tear Lorenz away from the Alliance. He has goals to accomplish, such as I do within Adrestia. Could we do these together, I would love nothing more, but that does not seem feasible for the time being.” They did promise to overcome any obstacles together, but this seemed a rather stubborn one to work past. “I cannot seem selfish.” 

Had they been on dates? Did all those meetings for tea carry a deeper meaning, with how they had moved to occurring several times a week? Was he reading too much into this, or were Sienna and Elizabeth both correct in their insistence on what his heart carried? Horses were intelligent creatures, especially so after forging a bond with their riders… did they truly sense something they did not? 

The brush worked its way through Sienna’s mane at a slower pace as Ferdinand continued to ruminate. Had he ever experienced a crush before? Perhaps this is why these feelings felt so unfamiliar, nearly terrifying as his pulse began to pound in his chest the more he entertained the idea of asking Lorenz to dinner, of him saying yes, of the possibility of a kiss occurring as Lorenz walked him back to his dorm. It was a rather pleasant fantasy to get lost in for one who just claimed he was unsure of the possibility of romance or not.

He attempted to shake these thoughts away as another whinny filled the stables. Elizabeth seemed to be giving her own thoughts on this matter as well, and Ferdinand wished he could fully understand. Were she his own, this would not be an issue. Sienna appeared to be content with her care, her own noises indicating perhaps he should give Elizabeth some care as a kind gesture towards Lorenz.

“He does seem to be busy as of late… Lorenz did happen to mention he was working hard on studying reason with the professor.” He wasn’t to wield Thyrsus until he felt worthy of it, he’d said, and put himself to work. “I suppose I could take some weight off his shoulders.”

Ferdinand knew Elizabeth adored apples, but there weren’t any nearby to offer. While a trip to the dining hall could occur for him to fetch some, if he ran into Lorenz on the way, his heart had a chance of bursting out of his chest. He elected to offer out a strawberry, which she took with a happy neigh.

“I see we have another fan of strawberries!” How delightful! She was such a beautiful horse. “Would you allow me to brush your mane, dear Elizabeth?” No objection was given, and Ferdinand began to hum as he got to work. 

She seemed to trust him rather quickly, eyes closed in relaxation as Ferdinand continued to dote on her. Either Elizabeth had gained familiarity with him from his presence around the stables, or Lorenz spoke of him just as often. Were that the case, he had no choice but to live up to the praises he sung. ...Or so he assumed, since Ferdinand carried nothing but warm sentiments to extend in kind. 

The earlier thoughts begin to trickle in once more, and Ferdinand couldn’t find himself stopping them. 

One could say it was silly to realize matters of the heart in the stables of all places, but for Ferdinand, it felt right. This was where they truly began to further their bond, after all. How to go about this, however, he would address in time. Something of this magnitude would require precise planning, after all! He could do no less for Lorenz! He would have to think this over carefully. 

For now, he wished to focus on caring for Elizabeth, warm pink dusting his cheeks as he thought of the smile Lorenz would wear on seeing her look well.

Crushes were such a fickle thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
